


(Not) Losing Control

by All_the_fandoms_and_fans



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Mutant Style, Reader-Insert, Teen Romance, not Y/N format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_fandoms_and_fans/pseuds/All_the_fandoms_and_fans
Summary: Alex has finally asked you out after several months of not-so-subtle pining. Trouble is, he is properly terrified of his feelings overwhelming him and blasting you with his powers.Reader POV





	(Not) Losing Control

Alex stood and looked at you like you were crazy, insane, stupid, and fearless all at once. You smiled at him until he found his tongue again.

"You... Really?" He stopped, again, still in disbelief of your answer.

"Yes, you adorable nerd," you reached your arms up around his shoulders and linked them behind his neck, "What did you think I was going to say?"

"Well, I didn't... I thought you'd... Not Yes" He said finally, shifting his eyes around. You felt his hands go to your waist and hold you, nervously but tightly. That was your favourite part about him, even when you were 'friends' you were the only one who saw it, who saw him behind his sarcasm and jokes. You brought one hand up and ran it through the back of his hair.

"Well, in that case, Alex, Yes. I will go on a date with you," He smiled, flashing all his teeth. You pulled him down towards you and pressed a kiss to his mouth. He kissed back, hard but gentle at the same time. You slid one hand down to his chest to steady yourself against him. His skin was warm, Alex was always warm. Wait, no, this was hot, his skin hurt your hand to touch, even through his shirt.

He pulled away suddenly, hitting the opposite wall of the corridor. You saw the red glow around him fading quickly. Breathing deeply he looked at you in alarm before pressing his palms to his eyes. You quietly wondered if he was going to cry, or scream, or run. You crossed to him and placed your hands firmly on his shoulders, he tried to pull out of your grasp but he was already against the wall and had nowhere to back away to.

"I'm sorry I, I'm sorry, I lost control, I," He turned away and wouldn't look at you so you slipped around in front of him, placing both hands against his chest. He grabbed them, holding them away from his skin. "Don't, I don't want to hurt you OK,"

"Look, I'm fine you didn't hurt me," you pulled your hands back and slid them into his hair, pulling his forehead to yours. 

"It was just a kiss and I almost killed you," 

"You didn't, you're new to this, You'll get it." you felt his shaky breaths so you added, "I'm not afraid of you, Alex" You felt him breathe deeply. "I'll meet you after class tomorrow, Okay?" He nodded. The two of you were in silence for a moment.

"You promise?" He asked, in barely a whisper, "You promise you're not afraid of me?"

"I could never be afraid of you," you replied quickly leaning in to kiss him, "I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love Alex Summers, Right? This might turn into a multi-part series, I'm not sure. Tell me what you think in the comments.


End file.
